Bring Me To Life
by Silver Moonlight Goddess
Summary: (Touya/Yue *one shot* *slashy*) This is a songfic set during the scene where Touya gives magic to Yue to keep him alive. I have never seen that episode of CCS, so this is more what I have pictured it to be. R&R please! ^_^


Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP. I own nothing, so please put away the lawyers. The song "Bring me to Life" Is owned by the group Evanescence.  ^_^ 

Yue's guardian: Here I am with another song fic. I am new to CCS, meaning that I have very little knowledge on the subject (CCS) but when I get inspired to write I have too. It's an impulse I can't deny myself. I have never seen the episode where Touya gives magic to Yue to keep him alive, so this is how I picture it would have happened. So again please excuse if I might a mistake somewhere, it was not my intention. So please read, enjoy it and review. Please no flames! ^_^

Yue's guardian: A few Japanese words are in here:

Kaijuu- means monster (I'm sure all you CCS fans are familiar with that term. As Touya uses it to tease Sakura, constantly ^_^)

Koishii- means beloved

Bring Me (Back) To Life 

            Touya knocked on the front door of his house. He had just gotten off one of his many part time jobs and had forgotten his key to the house. A moment later the door swung open and he stepped through it. A somber faced Sakura had opened the door. Touya hadn't noticed her expression as he walked past her into the house. 

            "Kaijuu, you can close the door now, I'm inside." He called back behind him teasingly as he continued to walk forward. "Huh!" He stopped in mid-step and turned around to look at her. She hadn't reacted to his 'kaijuu' comment. "Sakura what's wrong?" He asked urgently, noticing the somber expression on her face. 

            Sakura raised her green eyes up to look at her brother's face and said very softly, "Yue is in trouble." Tears welled in her eyes as she said the words. 

            Touya's heart sped up with fear. If Yue was in trouble then so was Yukito, his best friend. He knelt down to see eye to eye with Sakura. "What happened? Where is he?" He asked concerned. 

            "He's upstairs in my room." Sakura told him. 

            Touya quickly rose to his feet and headed up the stairs to Sakura's room. 

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

            Touya entered Sakura's room and closed the door firmly behind him. He stood by the closed door and looked straight ahead at a pair of long white feathered wings. "Yuki- Yue." He called out to him. He had caught himself before he had called Yue by the name of his other form, Yukito. You couldn't go out in the real world sporting wings and a very ethereal appearance. 

            The winged figure clad in robes of white and silver turned away from the window, placing his slightly obscured silver colored eyes on Touya. His facial expression was blank, very neutral. 

            Touya's breath caught in his throat, just at the fact that he was looking at Yue. Yue was very handsome, no, very beautiful. No words could give Yue justice. He was just magnificent. Touya swallowed and steadied himself. 

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

            "Touya." Yue greeted him and bowed his head slightly, respectfully. 

            "Sakura said you were in trouble. I assumed you were hurt." Touya told him, looking at him confused. Yue looked to be all right. There were no wounds on him that Touya could see. 

            "I am hurt, but it is not a visual wound." Yue told him.

            "I don't understand." Touya replied.  

            "I am weak and it causes me to fade. Unlike Kero, I can't regenerate my magic. I need to be sustained by someone and in my case it is the holder of the cards. Sakura is not strong enough to sustain me with her magic. So I will disappear soon, cease to exist, die in a sense." Yue told him, his voice very calm.

            "So both of you would die, disappear?" Touya asked him, frightened. He didn't want to lose him, them, but would he finally tell them that. 

            "Yes." Yue said in his calm voice. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. 

_Now that you know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

            "Would you like for him to stand before you instead of me?" Yue asked him, his voice very neutral. "It will weaken me, but I will do it for you." Yue told him.

            Touya just stared at Yue; he didn't know what to tell him.

            Yue opened his silver colored eyes and looked at Touya. Touya took the opportunity to nod his head in a negative gesture. 

            Yue looked at him curiously. "Why do you want me here instead of him? He is the one you love." Yue told him.  "I know this much by how you look at us." 

            Touya walked over to stand near Yue. "I know that this is your true form, that Yukito is an illusion." He stared into those silver eyes. "Besides I love you no matter how you look and I won't risk losing you just so that I can see Yukito." Touya told him. "When I look into these silver eyes and at this face, I can see Yukito. Please stay as you are." 

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

            A small smile tugged at Yue's lips. "Thank you, Touya!" He said gratefully. "We also love you." Touya smiled cheerfully. Yue gasped and faltered. He placed his hands on Touya's shoulders to support himself. 

            "Are you all right?" Touya asked him. 

            Yue faded momentarily and then became solid again. The smile disappeared from Yue's lips. "The end is drawing near." He told him. 

            "No, I don't accept it!" Touya told him. "Let me help you." 

            "How?" Yue asked him.

            "You can have the magic to sustain you from me. I don't need it." Touya told him.

            "I couldn't. I can't let you do that." Yue told him. 

            "Please, let me do this for you. I love you too much to lose you." He told him sincerely.

            Yue looked into Touya's eyes. He could see and feel the love that he spoke of. "All right, I accept your offer." Yue told him.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

            Yue kept his arms on Touya and suddenly a magic circle appeared below their feet. The circle caused a great wind to rise at their feet, making their clothes and hair billow around them.  They rose a few inches off the ground and a bright light surrounded them. Yue leaned into him, like he was going to kiss him, but instead he pressed his cheek near Touya's cheek. Then he closed his wings around them. There was a bright flash of light and then suddenly everything was back to normal.

            They were both back on the ground. Touya looked at Yue with half closed eyes and smiled slightly. His magic being drained had tired him. "Thank you for letting me help you." He murmured. He leaned into Yue and kissed him. During the kiss he passed out, collapsing into Yue's arms. Yue gazed at the sleeping Touya in his arms and smiled slightly. 

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you where there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

            Yue gently carried him to the bed and placed him on top of it. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Touya's lips. He stepped back and caressed Touya's cheek tenderly. "No thank you, koishii, for bringing me back to life." Yue told him. He stood beside the bed and kept a vigil as his love slept.

                                                            The end

Yue's Guardian: So what did you think? This was my first time ever writing about love between members of the same sex. I hope it came out all right. Well drop me a review and let me know what you think. ^_^


End file.
